


Boys Like Edward Cullen

by Miss_Caryn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella hates Edward, Confusing, Controlling Edward Cullen, Drabble, Edward Cullen Bashing, Narrative, No Plot/Plotless, Post-New Moon, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Caryn/pseuds/Miss_Caryn
Summary: Based loosely on the song "Boys like You" by dodie.Edward Cullen is a dick, there, I said it.Bella grows up





	Boys Like Edward Cullen

I knew from the beginning this would probably happen. I just-I didn’t think it would hurt as much as it does. He brought me into this new world that I never expected to fit into, but I did. It surprised everyone, except him. He was so smug, I can still picture that crooked grin of his, it used to make my knees weak, now it makes me want to punch something. I was so weak around him, he made me into a shadow of my former self, a shell of a human being. He was kind, sweet-no, manipulative and controlling.  
I should have listened to my father, he always knew he was bad news. I was blinded, the glamour, the higher status. I was liked, I felt like a bug compared to them, just a piece of dirt on their shoes. I’m sickened by who I turned into when I was with him, I was a bad friend, daughter...person.  
I almost married him, what a disaster that would have been. His perfect little mouse wife. I’ve grown since then, I’m not that girl anymore, the one who was easily manipulated like a chess piece. I keep in contact with friends, and I’m there when I say I will be. I became the person he would hate. I’m loud, I stand up for myself, I don’t back down, If he could see me now he’d roll his eyes and tell me I was being ridiculous and I would have agreed and kept my head down.  
Boys like him are dangerous, he was right. They lure you in with promises that they never intend to keep, they enjoy toying with you, they will change who you are to fit their own views, and the views of those around them.  
He brought me into that world in a whirlwind and just as suddenly he pushed me out tearing a hole through my very soul. During the night I couldn’t hide from the pain, it suffocated me, burning, throbbing, ragged around the edges. The pain crushed me in my dreams, I felt as though I couldn’t hold myself together, but I did. I threw myself into my studies and my real life-human-friends, I created a better relationship with my father, spoke with my mother often, eventually the pain went away, I healed the hole myself, I became someone I’m proud of, someone my friends and family are proud of.

I’ve learned my lesson from boys like him.

I am strong.

I’m happy.

I’m loved.

My past does not define me, HE does not define me.

My name is Bella Swan, I dated a Vampire. And he was a total dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this, it's my first Twilight fanfiction that I've written, constructive criticism is welcome(even if it's just, "Wow, this sucks.").


End file.
